


Distractions

by SSgeorgie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Reddie, Smut, it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSgeorgie/pseuds/SSgeorgie
Summary: Uh,well, you'll find out
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> KINKS!!!: DADDY KINK, DEGRADING KINK, OVERSTIMULATION, SEX TOYS

"Richie, mmmng~" Eddie moaned out biting down on his lip, Richie converted his gaze from the meeting to Eddie moving his head out of frame so he could say: "Baby please not right now. I have school." he looked back at the screen and apologized, making up some random excuse like his cat knocked over a cup or something. Kaspbrak whined, bouncing up and down again, of course he didn't enjoy this as much as he normally would. That was only because typically Richie would give him attention while masterbating, like kissing his neck and stuff like that. But not this time. "Daddy, please I need your attention" he whimpered running his hands down his own body. "Please, please, pleaseee." Eddie begged causing Richie to quickly turn his head. "Baby, daddy really needs you to stop. He has school." But that didn't stop Eddie from bouncing up and down on the ‘toy’ they had bought just weeks before. "But daddy, please. I love you so much, and I need you so soooo bad." he whimpered more, Richie turned off his camera and walked over leaning down to where Eddie was sitting moving the hair out of his face. "I love you too Ed's, but daddy has school. As soon as I'm done with school I'm all yours. Okay?" Tozier sighed and kissed Eddie's forehead. He felt bad but he really needed to get his work done, he had fallen behind because of his lack of focus. "Richard Tozier can you answer number one please." Richie rubbed Eddie's inner thigh and sighed walking back over to the computer, he pressed the unmute button and answered the question. He kept his camera off so he could watch Eddie from afar. 

Minutes later they were finally dismissed, Richie being the first to leave and shut his computer. He walked over and pulled Eddie onto his lap. “Are you just going to keep fucking yourself with that pathetic little toy of yours, or do you want your daddy?” Eddie quickly responded with ‘Daddy’ quickly trying to pull the toy out of himself. But Richie stopped him and said. “I see someones eager but you’re going to wait. Right now.” his voice was stern which only resulted in Eddie’s cheeks turning light pink. He liked it when Richie was stern with him, how he would put him in his place and remind him who he belonged to; Like a craving, a really bad lustful craving. “There’s my good boy.” he whispered against his neck, licking a small strip up to his ear lobe. “Don’t even think about talking, because we know what happens when we don’t listen. Don’t we, sweetheart?” Eddie just whimpered in response, to which Richie responded with a small ‘good’. Tozier finally decided to give his baby what he wanted, physical attention. He did this by running his fingers up and down Eddie’s lower stomach, it wasn’t much but he knew since Kaspbrak was so touch starved it would just drive him crazy; The reactions he got were the best part of it all, small whimpers and tiny moans. He knew how much Eddie wanted to talk, how much he wanted to beg, which only made this more fun for him. I guess that was the punishment he got for teasing Richie while he was in school.

  


“You know why I’m doing this right? Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby slutty, especially when he has to focus.” He said in a stern type of whisper nibbling at his ear lobe, all Edward could do was whimper back. “You know I could just have you sit here, tie you up and leave for a little bit. Then have you fuck yourself onto me, like the little slut you are.” Eddie pouted and quickly said. “No!” quickly putting his hand over his mouth, even though he knew it was too late, he talked, he was screwed. Richie raised his eyebrow and let out a light chuckle in his ear. “Get up, right now.” he instructed, pulling Eddie off of him. “If you can’t listen to simple instructions, then why should I give you what you want, hm?” Richie got out of bed and sat back down at his desk looking Eddie up and down. “Fucking slut.” he mumbled to him, taking out his phone and opening up the camera app. “I know you like this, don’t you? Show the camera how much of a slut you are. Go ahead, I’m waiting.” Eddie’s face turned a bright shade of red, slowly bouncing up and down his eyes watering due to all the sexual frustration he was feeling, but that’s what he got. After all, he couldn’t listen to what his daddy told him. “Look up at me, now.” Tozier continued to speak in a stern voice. So Edward did exactly that, not wanting to cause more trouble for himself. A tiny smirk on his face, Eddie bit down on his lip holding back his moans as he continued to fuck himself down on, what Richie liked to call ‘His pathetic little toy’ knowing it was all he was going to get for a while. 

  


After about ten minutes of that Richie put down his phone and walked back over. “You think you’ve learned your lesson? You think you’ve learned not to disobey your daddy? Hm?” Eddie nodded quickly, Richie smiled and sat down beside him pulling him onto his lap again. “Great, now I think daddy’s baby deserves his reward.” Running his fingers down to Eddie’s d1ck, earning a gentle moan from the slightly shorter male. “So desperate, so pretty.” he kissed his shoulder wrapping his hand around his d1ck very slightly, jerking him off lazily. At this point Eddie was seeing stars, he was on cloud nine, Richie had that effect on him it was weird. “I think you’ve been good enough for daddy to fuck you. Lay down.” He whispered, kissing Eddie’s shoulder gently. Eddie quickly jumped up and laid down spreading his almost legs instantly, Richie responded with a chuckle running his hands down his beautiful baby’s body. Here’s the thing with Richie, he’s the type of dom that could be like. ‘What was that whore? Did I hear you say something? You better not speak again.’ or ‘Come on sweetheart, daddy knows how much you like this, why don't you tell him how bad you want it? Go ahead, beautiful.’ and Eddie loved it, the aftercare was the best part, Richie would stroke his hair and tell him how good he was for him. Richie spit onto his hand and started to slowly stroke himself, he did this so it didn’t hurt him going in, Eddie was too wrapped up in his pleasure that he didn’t even care about all the germs. He looked up at Richie who was biting down on his lip breathing heavily out of his nose, with pleading eyes; He needed this, he was so sexually frustrated and he couldn’t wait much longer. “You want me that bad don’t you slut? Awe, you know how much I like teasing you, daddy’s little slut.” Richie slowly moved down on Eddie and lined himself up with his ‘entrance’, Eddie pushed himself down on Richie, a loud moan leaving his lips. Finally, he was getting the attention he needed.

  


“Good slut, good, good, good.” he hummed out to him leaning down to mark up his baby’s little neck, listening to the moans leaving his mouth, rocking his hips forward into Eddie. “Little slut, you’re getting so pleasured by my little thrusts? So fucking pathetic.” He whispered into his ear, causing Eddie to become putty in his arms all he wanted was to be ‘used’ by his daddy. To be treated like the toy/slut he is. “You can talk now baby, tell me all the slutty things you want me to do to you. Come on let’s hear it” Eddie whimpered and with a nod he started to talk. “I want to be fucked so hard by daddy, I want you to make me forget my own name, make it so I can’t walk for days. I’m your little slut daddy, only yours.” Richie chuckled and thrusted into him a bit harder. “Better be only my slut.” His hips now going at a fast yet hard pace, all Eddie could do was moan, his eyes screwing shut, Richie always knew just how to pleasure him. Eddie loved him so much, he was all he could ever ask for. Small ‘mm’ noises leave Toziers mouth every so often. It continued for a couple minutes before Eddie was a shaking moaning mess, now was the time for Richie to ask the question. “What’s my slut’s name? Hm?” Eddie was too lost in pleasure to answer; he just responded with a small whimper. A huge grin forming on his face. “I did it, Richie Tozier for the win. It’s one to zero baby.” He laughed quietly running his hands up and down his waist. Eddie smiled a tiny bit at the soft feeling of Richie’s hand’s. “Mm” was all he could make out.

  


Not even minutes later Eddie felt that familiar, hot feeling in his lower stomach. He is close, really close. “Close, mmm, daddy” He finally spoke pointing to his lower stomach looking up at Richie who just completely ignored his words. Eddie whined, and just released he wouldn’t be able to wait anymore, he tried to pull back from Richie but he held onto his waist with a tight grip. “Who said you could do that? Huh slut? Because I don't remember giving you any permission. So now you are going to wait until daddy is ready.” Richie said in a stern type of voice, Eddie’s eyes watering from the overstimulation small whines/whimpers leaving his lips. “I’m sorry Richie.” he whispered, though after maybe a minute or two Richie was finally finishing with a loud moan. Kaspbrak wiped his eyes and kissed Richie’s nose. “I think I should get a point, so it’s one to one Tozier. We’re neck and neck. Who’s going to win this one?” He asked with a quiet laugh, Richie rolled over next to him and ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair with a small content sigh. “Stand up and walk, lets see if I earn that last point.” Eddie nodded and got up and sure enough he was walking with a slight limp. “Fuck, hey that’s no fair. This game is rigged!” Eddie huffed. Richie sat up quickly and said. “Yes! Richie Tozier passes Edward Kaspbrak it’s two to one. Richie Tozier keeps his winning streak! How does it feel to lose to me again?” A soft laugh left Richie’s mouth as he stood up and finally said. “Let's go take a shower, I don’t know about you but I think a shower is just what I need.” Eddie nodded. “That’s something I can relate with.” with a soft yawn he walked up to Richie and jumped into his arms. “I love you so much Trashmouth.” 


End file.
